memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Geordi La Forge
.]] Geordi La Forge was a noted Starfleet officer and engineer who served in the 24th century. He was most famous for serving as chief engineer aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]. Early Life Geordi La Forge, the son of Edward M. and Silva La Forge, was born in the United States of Africa, Earth in 2335. He was born completely blind. (''TNG'' episodes: "Encounter at Farpoint" and "Conundrum"). In 2340, at the age of 5, La Forge was briefly caught in a fire, and unable to escape, due to his blindness. He was rescued by his father, and shortly after was given his first VISOR from Dr. Lenske. (TNG episode: "In Theory" and novels: The Romulan Stratagem and Gulliver's Fugitives). In 2343, Geordi was given his first pet, a Circassian cat named Alexi. (TNG episode: "Imaginary Friend" and novel: Q-Zone). In his early years, Geordi travelled around alot with his parents, as they were both Starfleet officers. In his formative years he saw many fascinating sights, including the remnants of the Achorii civilization. By the age of 12, in 2347, Geordi was living with his mother aboard a Starfleet science ship. (TNG novels: Requiem and Sins of Commission). Starfleet Academy In 2353, Geordi decided to follow in his parent's footsteps and entered Starfleet Academy. (TNG episode: "Conundrum"). In his final year at the Academy, Geordi spent five-months rewriting a dissertation for Dr. Zorka, after Zorka initially rejected it. Geordi struggled throught the class and eventually passed. (TNG novel: Balance of Power). : ''Note: I do not have access to the Young Adult novels about La Forge's adventures at the Academy. If anyone can help with the details, it would be greatly appreciated.'' Starfleet Officer: Early Career Ensign La Forge graduated from the Academy in 2357 and was assigned as conn aboard the [[USS Victory (NCC-9754)|USS Victory (NCC-9754)]], under the command of Captain Zimbata. (game: Star Trek: Starship Creator and TNG episode: "Elementary, Dear Data"). In 2363 (Stardate 40164.7), the Victory was conducting a survey of Tarchannen III, to determine the whereabouts of 49 missing Starfleet personnel assigned to the planet. An away team, commanded by Lieutenant Susanna Leighton, failed to locate the personnel, and the Victory left the planet. (TNG episode: "Identity Crisis"). Shortly after, Geordi transferred to the [[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood (NCC-42296)]], under the command of Captain Robert DeSoto. During his year aboard the Hood, he became close friends with first officer, William T. Riker. (TNG novelization: Encounter at Farpoint). Aboard the Enterprise-D In 2364, La Forge transferred to the Enterprise-D along with Commander Riker, to serve as conn officer under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He spent his first year aboard the Enterprise as conn, before transferring to engineering and becoming the ships new chief engineer with the rank of full Lieutenant. (TNG episode: "The Child"). In late-2365, the Enterprise responded to a distress call from the Pakled freighter, Mondor. La Forge beamed aboard to assist them with repairs, when he was taken hostage and held for ransom, until he upgraded their systems and provide them with phasers. La Forge managed to engineer his escape by bluffing the Pakleds, with help from the Enterprise. (TNG episode: "Samaritan Snare"). External Links La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi